Darkwing Duck & Twilight Drake vs The Masked Marauder
by writergirl142
Summary: Chase Canvasback leads a double life: By day, she's a journalist, but by night, she's the heroine, Twilight Drake. But her biggest challenge arrives when her sister dies in an accident, leaving her niece all alone. Can Chase handle being a guardian on top of everything else? And what happens when Darkwing Duck is involved?
1. Chapter 1

**I actually posted this on first then i decided to post it here. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sometimes, leading a double life as a nightly crime fighter could cause problems. Like when an enemy figures out where you live and completely destroys your home with you close by. But, such was the life led by 24-year old Scot Chase Canvasback, also known as Twilight Drake, St, Canard's newest hero. She was honestly surprised no one had come out to see if she was okay. But her house getting destroyed wasn't the least of Chase's worries. It was the call she got immediately afterward.

Her cell had only rung a couple of times before Chase answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Chase Canvasback?" A woman's voice asked.

Chase raised an eyebrow as she answered. "Yes, who is this?"

"This is the executor of the will of Mrs. Allysa Marblebeak, formerly Allysa Canvasback."

Chase's heart stopped for a moment, her beak dropping open. "Is Allysa alright?" She asked.

"I'm afraid she and her husband, Mr. Calvin Marblebeak, have been in an accident. They did not survive."

"What about Skye, their daughter?"

"Your niece is exactly what I'm calling about. In her will, Allysa named you Skye's legal guardian should anything happen to her and her husband."

Chase ran a hand over her face, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes, biting her tongue to keep from bursting into tears. "Where is Skye now?"

"Currently, she's being held in an orphanage here in Duckburg."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Chase answered. "Thank you for calling." And she hung up. This was not turning out to be a good day. And to top it off, now was when her neighbors decided to come out.

Chase had been fourteen years old when her older sister, who was 19 at the time, had Skye. It didn't take long for the younger Canvasback to grow attached to her niece.

One of her neighbors walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, Chase?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm not sure what happened." As she spoke, the fire department and police arrived. She spent the next half hour talking to the police before she finally got the chance to leave.

As Chase went to walk back to her car, her phone rang again, which she quickly answered.

"Chase? It's Amelia. I just saw the news." Her best friend, Amelia Swallow, asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mila." Chase answered. "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"I'm heading to Duckburg to get my niece."

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I just found out that my sister and brother in law were in a car accident. They were killed and now, I'm Skye's legal guardian. Do you mind if we stay with you for a while until I find us a new home?" Chase wiped her bright blue eyes as tears started to fill them.

"Of course. Stay as long as you need."

"Thanks. I bet Jordan will enjoy having us around." She hung up the phone as she climbed into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading for Duckburg.

It took about four hours to get from St. Canard to Duckburg and an extra half hour looking for the orphanage. Chase had only been to Duckburg a few times and still got lost very easily. Soon enough, she pulled in front of the orphanage. Turning off her car, she got out and ran inside to the front desk.

"Hullo, my name is Chase Canvasback. I'm here to pick up my niece, Skye Marblebeak."

"Sure thing, but first can I see some ID? We can't just let the kids run off with just anybody." Chase nodded and took out her wallet, handing the woman her ID. After looking it over for several minutes, the woman nodded and handed it back to Chase. She stood up and led Chase to one of the rooms.

When she walked in, she found herself in a room with six beds on either side. Sitting on the bed closest to the window was her niece. She had the hood of her purple hoodie pulled over her head, her knees drawn up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Chase walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to Skye. Skye jumped and looked up, her green eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes as Chase pulled her hood off, revealing messy black hair. She held out her arms as the duckling jumped into Chase's arms, sobs wracking her tiny frame.

Chase wrapped her arms around her niece, running a hand through Skye's hair. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before Chase pulled Skye off of her, the younger duck looking up at her aunt. "What's going to happen to me now, Chase?" She asked.

"Well, you're going to come live with me." Chase replied. "Your mum made me your legal guardian, so you'll be living with me from now on."

"I have to leave Duckburg?"

"Well, since I live in St. Canard, yes."

"St. Canard does have the awesome Twilight Drake!" Skye exclaimed, wiping her eyes and giving Chase a small smile.

"Don't let Darkwing Duck and his ego hear you say that." Chase said, smiling, earning herself a chuckle from the ten-year old. "Grab your things and we'll get going." Skye nodded, grabbing the few possessions she had with her.

"Can we get some things from home?" Skye asked.

"We'll come back another day. For now, we need to get back to St. Canard." Chase replied.

"Okay."

* * *

**Hope this first chapter was good. If you guys enjoyed it, please review! Only constructive criticism please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! This is definitely one of my favorite stories to write! And i really hope you guys are all enjoying it!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Chase looked at her niece through the rear view mirror as the child buckled herself in. "Ready to go?"

Skye took a deep breath. "Not sure I'm ready to say goodbye to my home."

"I know you have a lot of memories here with your mom and dad, but you and I can make new ones together." Chase said, turning around to look at Skye. Skye gave Chase a half smile as Chase started the car and began the four hour drive back to St. Canard.

Skye had only visited her aunt's house a few times with her parents but upon arrival in the city, Skye could already tell that the way they were going was not the way to Chase's house.

"I don't think this is the way to your house, Chase." Skye pointed out.

Chase chuckled. "No it's not, lass." She said. "My house was kind of, blown up, so we're going to be staying with my best friend, Amelia Swallow, and her son, Jordan."

"Why did your house blow up?"

"Twilight's last battle hit the suburban area on the other side of the city. A villain got over zealous."

"That sucks."

"You have no idea."

"If your house blew up, then did all your stuff get blown up too?"

"Most of it, but I keep a lot of things like clothes and stuff at Amelia's house since I stay over there sometimes." Chase didn't mention that the main reason she kept things over there was because of something like this possibly happening. It also helped when she was too tired as Twilight Drake to go home.

Soon, they pulled up in front of a large apartment building. Chase turned the car off and got out, followed soon by Skye. Chase helped Skye with her few belongings as they walked inside the building. They walked over to the elevator, Chase pushing the correct floor button. Very soon, they were at the door to the Swallows' apartment.

Chase knocked on the door a couple of times. "Coming!" A voice from inside called. The door opened as Jordan Swallow answered. He was a little bit taller than Skye with blue and green feathers, gold beak and brown eyes. He smiled when he saw his godmother. "Chase!" He exclaimed, giving Chase a tight hug.

"Woah, take it easy, laddie, or I'll drop all this stuff." Chase said, smiling.

Jordan grinned then looked to Skye, who was hiding behind her aunt. "Who's this?"

"This is my niece, Skye. You remember her, don't you?"

"Not too well." Jordan said.

Chase chuckled. "No, I suppose not. You two were pretty young the last time you were together." Chase pulled Skye out from behind her. "How about you take Skye to your room while I go talk to your mom." Jordan nodded and offered a hand to Skye, who took it warily, allowing the older boy to lead her away.

The smile fell from Chase's face as she put down her luggage and walked further into the apartment. "Amelia?" She called.

"In the kitchen, Case." Kicking off her blue and black converse, Chase walked into the living room, seeing Amelia at the counter, making what must have been dinner. Chase walked over to her and pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the counter. Amelia looked up at her, leaning against the counter. "So, you want to tell me what happened?"

"With what? My house blowing up or my sister and brother in law getting killed?"

"Both, but start with the explosion."

"I'm not sure how, but one of my enemies figured out where I lived. I don't think they know my secret identity, which is odd, but I can't take any chances." Chase looked towards Jordan's room. "Especially now that I have her to watch out for."

"Twilight Drake will just have to be more careful." Amelia whispered. Chase then told the older girl about what happened with Skye's parents and how she was now her only living family. Amelia leaned on one arm, looking thoughtful. "That is pretty tough for a child to have to deal with."

Chase nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know how she feels too. I was fifteen when my parents died. Allysa had to not only start caring for me, but her one year old daughter too. Now I'm the only one Skye has left. What if I get it wrong?"

"Well, you know if you ever have any questions on raising a kid, you can always give me a call." Amelia said.

Chase smiled. "Yeah, I know." She jumped off the counter and gave the taller girl a hug. "Thanks for letting us stay with you."

"No problem, you're like the little sister I wish I'd had." Amelia said, earning a laugh out of the younger girl.

That night, Chase tucked Skye into the guest bed she usually stayed in when she stayed with Amelia. "There, comfortable?"

Skye nodded. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I still have some things to do, so I'm going to sleep in the living room. But I'll be close if you need me, I promise." She kisses the child on the head and started to walk away.

"Chase?" Skye called. Her aunt stopped and turned around. "Thank you."

Chase smiled. "You're welcome, lassie." She said as she slowly closed the door behind her.

After taking out some frustration out on some criminals before going home for the night, Chase finally let herself break down. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. Amelia came in and sat with her until she calmed enough to go to sleep.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I plan on trying to expand on the relationship between Chase and Skye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This is definitely one of my favorite chapters! Alot of what happens here was also written by my best friend and co-author, MistyLilyValley! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next day, Chase got up and dressed in her usual, a blue and black plaid shirt over a blue T-shirt, denim jeans and blue and black converse. Grabbing her bag, she walked into the kitchen to find Amelia fixing the kids breakfast, who were sitting at the table.

"Got time for breakfast this morning?" Amelia asked. Chase shook her head.

"Afraid not. The editor wanted to see me this morning. Something about a breaking story."

"What do you do again?" Skye asked.

"I'm a journalist. I write stories for the paper." Chase grabbed her keys and ran out the door. "I'll see you later!" She stopped, ran back inside and kissed Skye on the head. "Be good for Amelia today." Then off she went.

She went through her day just like any other. The editor, it turned out, wanted her to write some big story on Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake. That was something she'd have to do as Twilight, if she ran into Darkwing that night during her patrol.

She picked up some groceries on the way home. Amelia loved cooking, which was still something that Chase struggled with. As she walked into the apartment, she saw and heard two things: one was Skye and Jordan sitting in the living room watching as the news covered the explosion of Chase's house. The other thing was Amelia yelling into the phone at her husband, a man who never seemed to be around at all. When she mentioned Duckburg, Chase could only guess what was wrong.

As she sat and listened to the news, knowing that Amelia would talk to her about the conundrum later, she could hear snippets of what sounded like who was behind it. Looking at Skye, she could see the smaller girl beginning to shake in obvious fear. Chase grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Skye exclaimed.

"You don't need to be watching too much of that nonsense! Too much bad news can rot you from the inside out if you're not careful!" Chase said, crossing her arms.

"But aren't you mad at the people who did this to you?" Skye asked.

"Of course she is, she just doesn't say it!" Jordan exclaimed.

Chase chuckled and turned the TV back on, turning it to a cartoon instead, before she stood and walked into the kitchen, pulling herself up on the counter next to Amelia. "So what was all the yelling about?"

"David just said that he won't get to come home for a while," Chase heard her friend say as she sighed in disappointment. "Jordan had plans with his Dad to go see the Rallying Hawks this weekend at the expedition, but he's not going to be able to go now. He was really looking forward to spending some time with him, too."

Looking up, Chase noticed the hidden tear streaks that flowed down her godson's cheek as he received an elbow from Skye as they both laughed at the show Chase had turned on for them to watch.

"How about I take the kids to the game?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you."

"Trouble? Taking my niece and godson to a baseball game without worrying about some crazy villain taking over St. Canard?" Chase asked, feigning shock. She grinned. "Darkwing can handle things on his own until I can get out later tonight."

"Just don't exhaust yourself." Amelia said. "Remember what happened last time?"

Chase blushed. "Hey! They had put that building in a stupid place anyways!"

"What happened?" Skye asked, having heard her aunt's yell and amused to hear this story.

"Oh, there was this crazy fan that wanted Duckson Webber, the team's star pitcher, to sign his tin bat, and ... Well, long story short, instead of signing his name, he tripped on his foot, sent the other tumbling, and the tin bat was launched feather-over-crowd towards the starting gate. Aunt Chase had just got done getting our popcorn and the bat came soaring over at us from home plate!"

"What happened?" Skye said, on the edge of her seat.

"It missed us!" Jordan said, seeing the smirk start to form on her face. "But ..."

"Don't you dare finish!" Chase snapped as he burst out laughing.

"Come on, what happened?" Skye asked.

"The bat ended up in front of her and she tripped over it! Popcorn spilled everywhere and Aunt Chase tumbled head over heel into the concession stand!" Jordan exclaimed, both children bursting into laughter while Chase glared at her godson.

"That isn't going to happen this time, kids." Chase said. The kids only shared a look and burst out laughing once again, leaving the Scottish duck steaming. Amelia only shook her head, deciding to go ahead and start dinner.

After dinner, Chase herded the kids into her car and began driving to the baseball field. As she drove, she looked around at the different buildings in the city. She was still on the hunt for a hideout to keep her gadgets, especially now when she had to worry about Skye finding them. She didn't need her niece discovering who she was.

Chase was honestly surprised that a game would be this late, but St. Canard was not known for being normal. The Rallying Hawks were up against the Vultures, a vicious team from an even more vicious city. As the game went on, Chase kept looking at Skye. The ten year old seemed to be in better spirits, especially with Jordan helping distract her. Chase smiled and turned her attention back to the game, where the Hawks had just pulled a narrow victory over the Vultures' heads.

Seeing how late it was, Chase took the kids home. She and Skye were surprised when they saw the guest room had been completely changed. On the far side, there was a new dresser for Skye's clothes and things and a new bunk bed with a place underneath for a desk, and on the nearest side closest to the small closet where Chase was sure Amelia knew she kept her stuff, she found that the guest bed was moved a bit more to the side and was against a curtain that turns the room into a area for both her and Skye. All in all, both Chase and Skye had their privacy and there was plenty of space for Chase to get out and do her crime fighting.

After kissing Skye goodnight, Chase got dressed for her nightly job. Twilight Drake wore mostly dark colored clothes which consisted of a black jacket with a blue **T **over a dark green top with a dark teal collar and forearm length sleeves, black cargo pants, black boots with dark green soles, dark teal gloves, dark blue cape with royal blue inside, dark blue fedora with a royal blue underwelt, and dark blue mask. Her bangs were swept up out of her face and her hair was out of its usual ponytail. All in all, she wasn't easily spotted by her enemies.

Stealthily she made her way through the city. Earlier that evening during her drive with the kids, Twilight has located what she hoped would become the perfect hideout: an old clock tower. It didn't work anymore, but nobody in the city wanted to see it gone. If it was all clear, a few little modifications would make it the perfect hideout for Twilight Drake, as long as nobody else could access it.

She stayed out all night setting up her new hideout, including moving things from her, luckily unscathed, hideout under the ruins of her old house to the new hideout. By the time she was even close to being done, the sun had started peeling through the buildings.

* * *

**I've had the location of the hideout thought of for quite a while. i just needed to figure out how to get it there. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is another one of my favorites. Once again, alot of this chapter wouldnt have happened without my best friend and co-author, MistyLilyValley, helping me!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Chase didn't come back until an hour before she needed to go to work. She trudged into the apartment, having hidden her costume in her new hideout, and collapsed face first on the couch. Thirty minutes later, she was being shaken. Groggily, she opened her eyes to see Amelia looking down at her.

"I thought I told you not to exhaust yourself." She said.

"I couldn't help it." Chase murmured. "I found a new hideout location when I took the kids to the game and-" a yawn interrupted her. "I wanted to get done before anything else happened."

"That doesn't mean you should jeopardize your health."

"What time is it?" Chase asked, yawning again. "Skye is supposed to be starting her first day of school."

"She can ride the bus with Jordan." Amelia said, crossing her arms. "You, meanwhile, are calling into work and staying here to rest. There's no way you can safely drive your car to work."

"Who says ... I ... can't?" Chase snapped tiredly, heading her phone ring, which Amelia swiped away before she could answer.

"No 'buts', doctor's orders!" Amelia said.

"You're a doctor, now?"

Amelia threw the phone back onto Chase's cushion. "Don't start." She said, looking towards the kids as the two looks at her with concern as they both shouldered their packs.

"You didn't come home last night, Chase," Skye said, looking at her aunt with concern.

"Sorry, lass." Chase said.

"You didn't tell me that that special report would keep you out all night." Amelia said.

"I was really worried about you, Chase." Skye said, looking at her aunt with big sad green eyes. Chase gestured for Skye to come over to her. When she was close enough, Chase pulled her into a hug.

"I'll try to cut off my special reports off at a more reasonable time." Chase said. "Now, you and Jordan better get going before you miss the bus."

"Please stay in bed today." Amelia requested. "The last thing we need is you collapsing on us."

"I'll do my best." Chase said. Amelia smiled and led the kids out the door, locking it behind her. Chase changed into a T-shirt and pajama bottoms and laid down in her bed, pulling the blankets over her head. Before she nodded off, she called the paper she worked at, letting them know she wasn't going to be in that day. Once that was done, she nodded off.

Meanwhile, at the elementary, Jordan was showing Skye around the school. Once he had done that, he led her out onto the playground, where they started chasing each other around.

The day went by uneventfully, with Skye constantly worrying about Chase at home. As her teacher droned on to her class about a subject she already knew, she decided to read a book. As she read, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a girl possibly a year older then her with fiery orange-red hair in pigtails grinning at her.

"So where did you move from?" She asked.

"Duckburg." Skye answered. "What's your name?"

"I'm Gosalyn Mallard." The girl replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Skye Marblebeak." Skye put her book down and took out a plain sheet of paper, which she immediately began drawing on.

"What are you making?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's a get well card for my aunt." Skye answered. "She came home really late last night working on a special story so she was pretty exhausted when I left."

"What does she do?"

"She's a journalist for the St. Canard Chronicle."

"My dad likes that paper. He says the journalist who writes a lot of the stories is a writing genius. I think her name was Chase Canvasback."

"That's my aunt!" Skye exclaimed softly.

"Keen gear! Wait till Dad hears I met the niece of his favorite newspaper journalist."

"Are you two girls done with the chatter?" The two girls looked up as their teacher tapped her foot impatiently. "Ms. Marblebeak, since this is your first day, I'll overlook this, but you, Ms. Mallard, I expect you to know better. Save the conversations for lunch and recess, if you please."

Skye straightened and paid closer attention while Gosalyn rolled her eyes, the older girl leaving back in her seat.

Back at the apartment, Chase's blue eyes slowly opened. Groggily she looked around the room. It was empty which told Chase that either Skye wasn't back yet or she was in another room. A look at her alarm clock told her it was the former.

She slowly sat up, her stomach growling, alerting her to its hunger. Chase got up and slowly trudged into the kitchen, making herself a sandwich and a glass of water. As she stood at the counter munching, the front door opened and Jordan and Skye came running in. Mouth full, Chase could only wave to the kids. Skye smiled as she caught sight of her aunt, throwing her backpack and running to hug her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Chase smiled. "After a little more rest, I'll be brilliant." She went to the couch and sat down, Skye sitting next to her. "So, did you make a have a good first day?"

"Yeah, it was actually ... pretty fun."

"She made a new friend today, too," Jordan said as he poured himself and Skye a small bowl of salt chips for a snack.

"Her name is Gosalyn Mallard." Skye said. "Her Dad is a big fan of your journalist stories."

"Good to know someone in St. Canard does." Chase said, yawning and laying back against the cushions. Skye handed Chase the card she made earlier, which Chase read, smiling.

"I was wanting to ask you something." Skye said. Chase's eyes closed, but she gestured for her niece to continue. "I wanted to see if maybe Gosalyn could come over sometime and hang out."

"We'll have to-" A yawn interrupted Chase as she began drifting off. "Ask Amelia. This is her home after all."

Skye nodded and started telling Chase about the rest of her day, never noticing that her aunt had slipped into dreamland again. When she noticed her aunt had remained silent, Skye looked and saw that she was fast asleep, the get well card laying on her chest.

Skye smiled and laid down on Chase's lap, the older unconsciously reaching a hand to wrap around the younger. Skye soon drifted off to sleep, comforted by her aunt's warm embrace. When Jordan came into the living room and saw the scene, he smiled, snapping a quick picture with his phone, before he went off to his room to do his homework.

Later that evening, Chase awoke to pitch blackness. Skye was gone from her lap, more then likely in bed if the time on the clock was a good indicator. Chase sat up and stretched, looking at the wrist watch on her left arm. The watch was programmed to alert her to any crimes, and right now, there was one at the bank. Jumping up and shaking off any remaining tiredness, she changed into her Twilight Drake outfit and jumped out the window onto the fire escape, where she slid down the railing into the streets. Pushing another button on her watch, her motorcycle soon drove up beside her.

She climbed on and programmed in the coordinates, her bike immediately taking her there. When she arrived, Twilight wasn't surprised to see another cycle, one that no doubt belonged to Darkwing Duck, already parked outside. Parking her own, Twilight ran inside just as Darkwing was thrown from the open vault. His sidekick, Launchpad, soon followed. Megavolt climbed out right behind them.

"I'm certainly getting a charge out of this!" He exclaimed.

Twilight threw a bunch of marble sized orbs, sparks and smoke erupting from them. "Your end is nigh at the time I arrive. Behold, it is I ... Twilight Drake!"

* * *

**Finally, Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake meet! I couldnt figure out for the longest time how to pull this off, especially since i hadnt come up with any catchphrases for Twilight yet. Then my amazing co-author came up with some of the best ones which one of them is used right here. I chose Megavolt because he's one of the funniest villains in the show since he habitually breaks the fourth wall. I really hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter that, once again, wouldn't have happened without my best friend and co-author, MistyLilyValley, helping me! I thought i had posted it last week but i was sadly mistaken.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Darn it! It's bad enough I have to deal with Dorkwing Duck! Now I have to deal with you too?!" Megavolt shouted.

Twilight shrugged, taking out her grapple gun and shooting it at him, the grapple wrapping around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Pushing another button on her gun, the rope tightened and she threw him against the wall not too far from Darkwing and Launchpad, who had by this point stood up. Megavolt's eyes spun before he passed out.

Darkwing glared at Twilight. "I had everything under control, you know ... you ... you ..."

"It didn't look like that way to me. And, I'm sure the correct term is ... Miss." Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, DW, Megavolt sure did a number on the building though. Look at that!"

Darkwing sighed. "Thank you, LP. I can see that."

Launchpad looked at Twilight, like he was just now taking notice of her. "So, who's the new hero?"

"Why did you ask ...?" Twilight started to say her introduction again, but she was cut off by Darkwing. "Yes, yes! I've heard it before. Thank you, but, again ... I didn't need any help!"

"Wait a minute, don't I help you?" Launchpad asked, turning to Darkwing with a confused expression.

"You're special," Darkwing said, beginning to walk off. As he passed Twilight, the shorter hero stopped him with her gun, glaring up at him.

"I believe what you want to say is 'Thanks for the help', and you're welcome."

Darkwing growler and stomped out the door. "Right. Now, if you'll excuse us ... He's getting away! After him, Launchpad!" Twilight looked and saw that Megavolt had indeed gotten free of her ropes and made his getaway.

Shaking her head, she chuckled, starting to run after Darkwing. "You're not getting rid of me that easy! I'm on patrol tonight. He's mine!"

Darkwing growled as he and Launchpad began to run after him faster as Twilight took out her gun, shooting the grapple from building to building, both heroes trying to outdo the other.

As he ran, Megavolt looked up. He laughed. "Aww shucks, guys, don't fight after me! I was just having a little fun!" Turning to the viewers, he continued. "Well, isn't that a shock!"

"Shut up!" Both heroes shouted. "Get back here!"

The chase didn't last too much longer. Soon enough both Darkwing and Twilight had Megavolt wrapped up tight, Darkwing currently shouting at Twilight that he was the one who caught him.

"Does it really matter who got him?" Twilight asked. "As long as he's off the streets, then who cares."

Darkwing glared at her. "Come on, LP, let's get out of here."

"Right behind ya, DW!" Launchpad yelled, running after the shorter duck. As he ran he turned to Twilight. "Thanks for the help, TD!"

Twilight waved awkwardly before going out to her own ride. Climbing onto it, she rode back to her new hideout. Hopefully she could get the linking tunnel from here to Amelia's apartment. Then all she had to do was link her new house to it when she got that.

She ended up being out late again and when she got back in the early hours of the morning she was once again faced with an extremely annoyed Amelia.

"What happened to no more late nights?" Amelia said.

"It wasn't my fault that Megavolt decided tonight would be a good night to steal from the bank." Chase said.

"Surprisingly, you don't seem as tired today." Amelia said, crossing her arms.

"Because not only did I have to deal with Megavolt but I also had to deal with Darkwing and his enormous ego."

Amelia sighed. "Just take it easy at work today and make sure you at least try to get a good night's sleep tonight."

Chase nodded. "I think I can manage that." She started to walk to her and Skye's room when a thought crossed her mind. She turned back around. "Lia, Skye was wondering if she could invite her new friend, Gosalyn, over one day."

"I think we can manage that." Amelia replied.

Chase smiled and continued to her room, taking a quick shower before getting ready for the day.

The paper was slow that day. No stories really worth putting in the paper ever came up and Chase found herself disappointed. Too bad no one had caught the joint capture of Megavolt by Darkwing and Twilight.

On her break, she was startled by her cell phone ringing. Taking it out of her pocket, she answered it, saying, "This is Chase Canvasback." She hoped it was someone calling in a story but she was surprised when she instead heard the voice of Skye's school principal.

"Ms. Canvasback? Could you please come in?"

"Is something wrong?"

"There was an incident involving your niece on the playground today."

Chase sighed, running a hand over her face. "I'll come as soon as I can." And she hung up, groaning. She got up and went to her boss's office. "Sir, I need to leave early today."

Her boss looked up at Chase, eyebrow raised. "Why's that?"

"I need to go pick up my niece. There was a problem at school."

"Ordinarily I'd say no but since things are so slow then I suppose it's alright." Chase nodded her thanks, grabbed her backpack from her desk and ran out the door, taking the elevator to the ground floor. Running out the door to her car, she quickly put on her seatbelt and started driving to Skye's school.

When she got there, she jogged to the office, finding that she wasn't the only one who had been called there. A duck who was probably a few inches taller then Chase who was wearing a pink shirt under a green sweater vest was also running to the office. Once arriving, they took notice of each other. The male duck smiled awkwardly.

"Got a call about my daughter. Apparently she got in a fight."

"My niece got into a scuffle too." Chase said.

The taller duck sighed. "Kids." Chase nodded in agreement. The older duck stuck out his hand. "Drake Mallard."

"Chase Canvasback." Chase said, shaking Drake's hand.

"Hey, you're the journalist from the St. Canard Chronicle."

Chase waited a second before the surname clicked in her head. "Is Gosalyn Mallard your daughter by any chance?" Drake nodded. Chase grinned. "My niece told me that Gosalyn said you're a fan of my work."

Drake looked the other way. "It has many good points."

Meanwhile in the office, the two girls were sitting in chairs, anxiously awaiting their guardians. They could hear them outside the door and could hear their conversation. Gosalyn snickered.

"Dad's stumbling over his words. I haven't seen him that flustered." She said. Skye looked at the older girl in confusion.

"I don't think I've ever heard Aunt Chase like that either." Skye said. "The only people I ever saw acting weird around each other were my mom and dad."

Gosalyn got a mischievous look on her face. "I just had a thought. What if my dad and your aunt like each other?"

"I don't know. Are you sure?" Skye asked. "What if they don't?"

"With the way they're talking, I'd be surprised if they didn't."

Back outside, Chase and Drake had continued a discussion on some of Chase's articles. They were just getting to another one when the door to the office opened. "Mr. Mallard? Ms. Canvasback? You can come in now." Drake and Chase looked at the principal and followed her inside.

As they walked inside, they saw their girls sitting in chairs against the wall. Both were battered, Gosalyn a bit more then Skye which indicated that it had been the older girl that had engaged in the fighting. Drake glared at Gosalyn, who crossed her arms, a glare on her face.

When Chase looked at Skye, the child had her arms wrapped around herself, looking anywhere but at her aunt. She sighed. She was going to listen to the story and then get Skye's side.

The principal explained that during recess, a boy named Tanker Muddlefoot, the older brother of Gosalyn's best friend, Honker, had approached Skye, teasing her. Gosalyn has stepped in to defend her new friend and when Tank didn't stop, Gosalyn ended up punching him in the face. Skye got pulled in when she tried to pull Gosalyn off of Tank. Tank's parents had already been called and he had been suspended.

"We don't tolerate this kind of behavior so I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend the girls."

"For how long?" Chase asked.

"A week should do fine. They can collect their homework when they return."

Drake and Chase nodded, walking over to the girls. Drake crossed his arms, fixing Gosalyn with a glare. "You are in so much trouble when we get home, young lady."

"You didn't hear the things he called Skye!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Just listen to my side!" Drake shook his head and, grabbing Gosalyn's arm, led the eleven-year old out the door.

Chase sighed and knelt down in front of Skye. "Are you okay, lass?" Skye glanced over at Chase, nodding before looking away. Chase looked closer at Skye, seeing small bruises littering the girl's face. When she pushed up the sleeves of her purple hoodie, Chase saw that there were even some on her arms Chase stood, taking Skye's hand and leading her out to the car.

The drive home was quiet and when they arrived at the apartment neither Amelia nor Jordan were home, which Chase thought was good. She wanted to have some time alone with Skye. She led Skye into their room and sat her down on her bed.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Chase asked. Skye didn't say anything and Chase pulled the ten-year old close. "I know I'm not your mom, but you can still tell me anything."

Skye looked up at Chase and finally spoke. "We were at recess and the boy, Tank, came up to where Gosalyn and I were playing. He pushed me and started saying how me having no parents was stupider then Gosalyn having a single adopted one. He made fun of me being taken care of by my aunt. Gosalyn got mad and punched him. I got pulled in when I tried to pull Gosalyn off of him, cause I was always taught to ignore bullies."

Chase smiled and hugged Skye. "I'm proud of you for trying not to get pulled in. You probably should have gone to a teacher first, but I'm glad you tried to help your friend. Amelia did that for me sometimes when we were young."

Skye looked at Chase in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Chase chuckled. "My parents, your mother and I originally lived in Scotland. When I was ten, my father got a new job in Duckburg so we had to move. I was a Scottish kid growing up in an American school and sometimes bullies picked on me. But I always fought back and the bullies would always end up more battered then I did. Sometimes, Amelia would either go get your mom or pull me off the bullies herself. I usually ended up suspended every time. But I learned that bullies are something many schools have. It took your mother having you when I was fifteen to put things into perspective for me. I couldn't keep letting bullies get what they wanted from me. So from that point on, I ignored anybody who tried to make fun of me."

Skye nodded, leaning closer to Chase. "Sounds like you were an even bigger troublemaker than what I've seen from Gosalyn."

Chase laughed. "I suppose so. Hey, how about we take care of those bruises and get you something to eat?" Skye nodded and the two went to the kitchen.

Later that afternoon, Chase's cell buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out, her heart nearly stopped when she read the message. "I'm not sure where you're hiding, but just know that you haven't seen the last of me ... MM"

* * *

**There we go. A first meeting between Chase and Drake. Hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing the fight between Darkwing, Twilight and Megavolt. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The awaited meeting between Chase and Drake. Definitely one of my fav scenes to write!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

When Amelia came home later that afternoon, she was surprised to see Chase sitting at the table. The younger duck was dressed in her pajamas with a blue hoodie, her head in her hands. Amelia could tell from her posture that something was bothering her.

"Chase?" Amelia asked, setting her stuff down and sitting next to Chase. "You're home early."

"Skye got into a little trouble at school." Chase said. She explained the situation to Amelia, who nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sure Jordan won't mind bringing her homework home." She said. "He can even give her a hand." Chase smiled slightly, looking over at Amelia before looking down at the table again. Amelia leaned in closer. "Is there something else wrong?" She asked.

Chase sighed and pulled out her cell. She opened the mysterious text and showed it to Amelia. "I got this earlier. I have a feeling it's from the guy who blew up my house. I had my computer at the hideout run a trace on the number but it found nothing."

"Did you check for any kind of tracker?" Amelia asked.

Chase nodded. "I checked every article of clothing and all my belongings."

"What about Twilight's gear? Did you check any of that?"

Chase opened her mouth to say she did, but as she thought about it, she didn't check one specific piece of equipment: her gun. It was the one weapon she kept on her even when she wasn't Twilight Drake. Chase crept into her and Skye's room, pulling the gun out of a secret spot in her closet and covering it with her hoodie as she walked back into the kitchen. Praying open the side of the handle, she noticed something that hadn't been there before and pulled it out. Whatever it was was badly damaged so she couldn't really tell what it was but she had an idea. She showed Amelia, who seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Think that could be a tracker?" Amelia asked.

Chase shrugged. "It's entirely possible." She turned it over, pulling a small magnifying glass that she always had in her pocket out and holding it over the small device. "I'll have to analyze it further." On the back, she found what looked like "MM" engraved on it, the same initials used by the person who sent be text message. She handed both over to Amelia, who looked at it closely. "But if it is that would explain why this MM was able to find my last hideout, if the text itself is anything to go on."

Amelia looked at the device, concern evident on her face. "You'd better be careful then. The last thing we need is this guy connecting the dots between Chase Canvasback and Twilight Drake."

Chase nodded in agreement. "Believe me, I know." Chase sighed as her phone rang, the frown deepening when she saw it was her boss at the paper. She held up a finger to answer the call. After several minutes, she hung up, groaning.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"My boss wants me to come in tomorrow for a few hours to make up the time I missed when I had to go get Skye." Chase replied, sitting at the table again.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "But it's Saturday tomorrow. If today was slow, tomorrow will be dead."

Chase nodded. "You're right." She looked at Amelia. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Skye tomorrow?" Amelia smiled.

"You know I don't. She's a good girl and she and Jordan usually just play video games or watch cartoons."

Chase smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one." She got back up and walked to the pantry, as it was her turn to make dinner. She frowned when she saw nothing. Chase smirked and walked to her and Skye's room, changing into from her pajamas into jeans and a T-shirt under her hoodie. She grabbed her keys off the dresser. "I'll be right back. We need groceries and it's my turn to cook." Amelia nodded as the younger walked out the door.

The roads weren't too busy so Chase made it to the store in record time. She grabbed a cart and walked inside. As she looked around for the stuff they needed, her cart collided with someone else's. Looking up, she saw that it was none other than Drake Mallard. He shook his head.

"We keep running into each other." He said.

Chase shrugged. "I suppose we were both out of stuff for dinner."

The conversation continued until it turned to their occupations. Drake apparently worked freelance for some agency and of course he already knew Chase's job.

"I'm guessing your boss wasn't too happy about you leaving earlier." Drake said. Chase nodded.

"You can say that again. She's actually making me come in tomorrow."

"What about your niece? Do you have someone who can watch her?"

"We live with my best friend and her son so she said she'd keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she'd mind keeping an eye on Gosalyn tomorrow too? I've got some work I have to do too."

"I can give her a call and ask her." Chase took out her phone and gave Amelia a call, who was happy to help Drake out too.

"Hopefully she knows how to handle someone as rambunctious as Gosalyn." Drake said. Chase smirked.

"She's pretty good."

The two finished their conversation and Chase continued shopping, getting the stuff she needed to make dinner before checking out and heading home.

When she pulled in, she found Amelia working on some papers while the kids were playing video games. Chase smirked, putting the groceries on the counter. "Hey, Jordan," The younger Swallow looked up from the game, confusion on his face. "How would you like to help me cook dinner?" Jordan smiled and jumped up, running to his godmother, Skye following close behind.

Chase grinned, picking Skye up and putting her on the counter. "Watch the experts, lassie." Skye smiled as Jordan started digging into the grocery bags. What followed was not only cooking but also Chase and Jordan trying to cheer Skye up. At one point, Chase started juggling tomatoes, Jordan tossing in one more to add to the show. Soon enough, Chase was juggling six tomatoes.

With the joking that the two were doing, it took a little longer to get dinner, spaghetti with tomato sauce, broccoli and garlic bread, out on the table, but everyone agreed that the food was delicious.

"I've got to go into work tomorrow, Skye." Chase said. "But Amelia said she'll keep an eye on you."

Skye frowned. "But you were supposed to be off tomorrow."

"My boss is making me come in to make up the hours I missed today." Chase explained. Skye's frown deepened causing Chase to reach over and grab her shoulder. "And no it's not your fault. Besides, you'll have Jordan to play with along with someone else."

"Who?" Jordan asked around a mouthful of food.

"Gosalyn's father has something he has to do tomorrow and couldn't get anyone to watch her since his roommate, Launchpad, is out of town. So I offered Amelia's babysitting services. Drake'll be dropping Gosalyn off tomorrow before I have to leave for work."

Chase smiled at the huge grin that broke out across Skye's face. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be too bad after all. As long as Skye was happy, Chase was happy.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here, we get a little Gosalyn interacting with Jordan and Skye. We also get a peek into Chase's journalism career and her weirdo boss.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

The next morning, Chase got up, got ready for work, waking Skye in the process, and got breakfast for the two of them. Amelia was already awake, watching the news on TV.

Chase smirked when she saw that the story of Megavolt's capture was on TV. About time someone reported on that even if Chase hadn't done it herself. The "team-up" of Darkwing Duck and the new hero, Twilight Drake, was the big thing now.

Chase chuckled as she gathered her things in her bag. There was a knock on the door, which Chase answered, seeing Drake and Gosalyn standing there. "Come on in." Chase said, standing aside to let the Mallards in.

"I can't stay." Drake said. "I've got to get going." He bent down and kissed Gosalyn on the head. "Behave yourself today and I'll see you later."

Chase, meanwhile, had walked over to Skye, wrapping her in a hug. "I know you'll be very good for Amelia today, right?"

"I always am." Skye said.

Chase smiled as she and Drake walked out. "Love you, Skye!" Chase called out as she shut the door behind them.

Amelia stood up, smiling as Jordan walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "There's my sleepyhead." She said, smiling wider at the tired glare Jordan gave her. Amelia looked at Gosalyn. "Have you had breakfast yet, Gosalyn?" she asked.

Gosalyn nodded. "Yeah, but I'm still hungry. Dad rushed us out before I could get anything else."

"Well, I think I can do something about that." Amelia said. "Why don't you, Skye, and Jordan go watch TV while I fix something?"

Gosalyn nodded and the three children went in the living room, turning on some cartoons. Not too long later, Amelia called them back to the kitchen where steaming hot pancakes and eggs were waiting for them along with tall glasses of orange juice. Gosalyn and Skye jumped into their seats, digging in while Jordan trudged to his seat, leaning his head on one hand as he was still tired.

Gosalyn looked at Jordan with a raised eyebrow. "Why's he so tired?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

Skye chuckled. "I beat him in our video game tournament last night."

Jordan opened his eyes and glared at the younger girl. "Only because you cheated."

Skye crossed her arms. "I didn't cheat. You just stink at that game."

Amelia sighed. "Enough of that, kids. Eat your food." The children obeyed, eating the rest of their food quickly and going back in the living room once they had finished.

"So what do we do now?" Gosalyn asked. She was used to being able to go into her backyard to kick her soccer ball around.

"We can play pretend." Skye suggested.

"How about we play Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake versus Megavolt!?" Gosalyn suggested. Skye nodded enthusiastically, already calling playing as Twilight Drake. Gosalyn looked over at Jordan, who had nodded off. She smiled mischievously before shaking Jordan, who jumped and glared at her.

"What?" he groaned.

"We're playing Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake versus Megavolt. You can be Megavolt while Skye is Twilight Drake and I'm my da- I mean Darkwing Duck." Gosalyn ordered, stumbling over the last couple of words.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to be the villain? Why can't I be Darkwing?"

"Cause you're a cranky head." Skye answered. Jordan sighed before agreeing, knowing that the two girls wouldn't leave him in peace otherwise. He got up and got a costume out of his room, emerging in yellow striped pajamas with a water bottle tied to his back and a pair of swimming goggles on his face.

Amelia looked in and, seeing Jordan holding some newspapers, she grinned before walking in. "What are you kids up to?" she asked. The kids explained what they were doing and Amelia smiled before taking the newspapers from Jordan. She started folding the papers into two hats which she promptly handed to the girls as they slapped them on their heads in excitement.

Jordan looked at Gosalyn. "So what am I supposed to do as Megavolt?"

Gosalyn slapped a hand to her head. "You're supposed to be liberating light bulbs from oppression." She answered. The other two looked at her in confusion. "I know right!?"

"How do you know so much about him?" Skye asked.

Gosalyn started stammering. "Uh, you know, he shouts about it a lot on the news."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Well, this is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"Well, I kinda read something about him in the paper once when I was in the school library. It's true that he thinks light bulbs are alive."

Jordan turned the lamp towards them, bathing them in light. "Seriously?" In the kitchen, Amelia was holding back laughter as she watched Gosalyn and Skye chase Jordan around the room. The children never noticed her taking pictures as they played, sending them to both David and Chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the St. Canard Chronicle, Chase was sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind. It was supposed to be busy, but even she knew that there weren't any stories on the weekends. Her boss, an obnoxious mongoose, Marty Monrue, called her into his office. She groaned, standing up and walking to his office. As she entered, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was just sitting there, arms on his desk, a Chinese finger trap holding his fingers together as he looked up at her.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Chase started, crossing her arms and discreetly looking at her watch.

"Yes, Canvasback, Darkwing was spotted downtown. I want you to go keep an eye on him and report anything he does."

"That doesn't sound like a job for a journalist, sir." Chase said.

"I don't care!" he yelled. "Just do it and get going now!"

_Anything to get me out of this stuffy office._ Chase thought, but out loud she said. "Yes sir." And she was gone in an instant. Deciding that Twilight Drake would be better, Chase made a stop at her hideout before taking her motorcycle downtown, where she saw Darkwing in the middle of a brawl with Quackerjack.

Darkwing looked up when he heard Twilight's motorcycle and groaned. "You again? I thought Twilight didn't come out in the daylight."

"Oh," Twilight replied. "So, now you're talking about me in the first person? You guys must've missed me. Besides, I could say the same about you."

Quackerjack started laughing. "Darkwing and Twilight working together? Oh man, when Megavolt told me about you two lovebirds, me and Mr. Banana Brain could hardly believe our ears!" He lifted his banana doll and made it laugh as well.

Something silenced him when he felt something tie his feet together. Twilight had shot her gun at him, tripping him as a rope wrapped around his legs, Mr. Banana Brain flying off in another direction. He looked up at her in surprise. Twilight shrugged as she looked over at Darkwing. "Sorry, but he was really starting to get on my nerves. Shall we wrap this up?" Darkwing still stared at her in shock before Twilight rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind! Allow me!" She shot her gun again, this time trapping Quackerjack in a pile of sticky purple goo.

Darkwing groaned. "Hey, I was gonna do that!"

"Except, you didn't." Twilight responded. She walked over and grabbed Quackerjack by the collar of his shirt, ready to drag him away, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Darkwing standing behind her, his gas gun in his hand.

"May I?" he asked.

Twilight's bill turned into a devious smile before she handed the villain over. "Help yourself."

"Gladly." Darkwing said, a devious grin of his own crossing his bill.

"Oh no." Quackerjack moaned. He looked at Darkwing, who had his gas gun pointed at the joking villain. "Help me." Darkwing fired and Quackerjack went down, coughing as the gas surrounded him.

From behind him, the Banana Brain doll said, through Quackerjack, "He had it coming."

Quackerjack looked up and glared over at his little partner. "Oh, shut up!"

Soon, the police arrived and Darkwing and Twilight handed Quackerjack over. That was the moment Launchpad chose to finally show up. As he ran up, Twilight got on her bike, revving it and getting ready to drive off. "Hey, DW! What did I miss?" He looked up just as Twilight's bike took off, leaving a large dust cloud behind, as the female duck waved at them. "Oh, I missed the battle, didn't I?"

Darkwing chuckled as he watched Twilight drive off. "Yeah, LP, you did, but not by much." He crossed his arms. "I'll admit, the girl's got guts. She even pulls off that snazzy outfit of hers, too." Launchpad looked at him, an amused smile on his face. "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight drove back to her hideout, storing her bike and changing back into her civilian clothes before hopping in her car and driving back to work. She had quickly written down a story pitch about Darkwing for her boss and was ready to show him so that she could go home. However, when she got there and showed it to him, she didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

Mr. Monrue looked over the story, before throwing it back at Chase, an angry look on his face. "Why didn't you mention Twilight Drake showing up? She ended up showing too, didn't she?" He held up another newspaper, the Cuckling Gazette, where, on the front page was a picture of Darkwing and Twilight taking down Quackerjack. Chase growled under her breath when she saw that the story had been done by her rival reporter, Chuckles Cuckoo.

She sighed and spoke again. "You only asked for Darkwing, not Twilight, sir. I don't see why you're getting so upset."

Mr. Monrue's angry look slowly disappeared and he sighed. "Fair enough. Good work, Canvasback. You can go home for the day after you get done with the pitch paper." Chase nodded, went back to her desk and after typing up the pitch paper, she gave it to her boss, grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door before he could pull her back.

The drive home was quiet, mostly with Chase thinking about the battle with Quackerjack. She didn't really notice when she had pulled up to the apartment and was barely aware when she had made it to the door. Chase shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. Putting her key in the door, she could hear the children laughing. Opening the door, she found the kids sat at the table playing a game of Bills to Wings. All three were dressed in little costumes and she saw that Jordan was covered in toilet paper.

He looked up when he heard her come in and shook his head. "Don't ask." Skye looked up, grinning when she saw her aunt. She ran over and nearly knocked Chase over with the force of her hug.

"Chase! You're back!" she exclaimed.

"Aye, and it looks like I missed one interesting day." Chase said, looking around the room at the mess of toilet paper and suction cup darts.

"We played Darkwing Duck and Twilight Drake versus Megavolt." Gosalyn said. "I'm Darkwing, Skye is Twilight and Jordan is Megavolt."

"So, who won?" Chase asked, looking over at Amelia, who was helping Jordan get the toilet paper off.

"We did, obviously." Skye said, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"They begged me to be the villain." Jordan grumbled, crossing his arms.

Amelia smiled. "Awe, but you looked so cute." She held up her phone, which had one of the pictures displayed on it.

Jordan's cheeks turned red as he blushed furiously. "Mom!" Amelia's only response was to pull him into a hug.

Chase looked around, seeing the mess the room was in. "Well, I think it's time for the most exciting activity of the day." At the children's curious looks, Chase smirked. "Clean up time." The kids groaned as they got up and the children and adults picked up the mess.

After everything was clean, they decided to watch a movie until Drake came to get Gosalyn later that afternoon. They lost track of time and ended up watching another movie right after the first until a knock at the door stopped them.

"That must be Drake." Chase said, standing up and walking over to the door to allow the older duck in. Drake looked around, smiling.

"I hope Gos wasn't too much trouble." He said.

Amelia shook her head. "Not at all. And I'll be happy to watch her the next time you need it."

Drake nodded. "Thanks." He looked up at Gosalyn. "Time to go, young lady."

Gosalyn groaned. "Aw, Dad!"

Drake smirked and looked over at Amelia and Chase. "Hey, how about I treat you guys to dinner for taking care of Gosalyn today?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Amelia said.

"I insist." Drake said. Chase and Amelia shared a look before nodding. They all got in Drake's car and drove off to the best fast food restaurant in St. Canard: Hamburger Hippo. After ordering their food, they found a large table and sat down. Soon, a very tall duck dressed like an airplane pilot came over. Chase nearly choked on her drink when she recognized him as Launchpad, Darkwing's sidekick.

"Hey, DW!" Launchpad exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Just taking some new friends out for dinner." Drake said. "Everyone, this is Launchpad, Gosalyn's uncle."

"I am?" Launchpad asked confused. Drake sighed.

"Honorary uncle. He's a definite friend of the family and an amazing ally, so he's practically Gos's uncle." Drake corrected himself, shaking his head as he stuttered a bit, as he smiled with a chuckle.

Chase raised an eyebrow as Drake invited Launchpad to join them. As the pilot sat down, he was oblivious to the suspicious look Chase was giving him. Chase instead decided to say nothing for now about her suspicions as they sat down to enjoy the rest of their meal.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Presenting the next chapter! Thanks to MistyLilyValley for her help with this! Here, we get a look at someone new helping out Twilight Drake.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Chase sighed as she quietly closed the door to her and Skye's room. Running a hand through her hair she walked back into the living room where Amelia was picking up what remained of the chaos the children had caused.

"So, I'm going to say, pretty good day with the kids?" Chase asked.

Amelia smiled. "Oh yes. Gosalyn is quite the little firecracker, but she's a sweetheart when she wants to be."

Chase chuckled, bending down to help clean up the stuff. "Sounds like me when I was a lass."

Amelia giggles softly. "Oh I can definitely see that. How many times did you used to get detention in middle school?"

Chase scoffed. "Hey, it wasn't my fault the teachers were bloody ninnies."

"You going out tonight?" Amelia asked. Chase only nodded. "Want some company?"

Chase thought about it, seriously considering what Amelia was asking her before shaking her head. "Not tonight, thanks anyways. Besides, Jordan needs you."

"And Skye needs you." Amelia said. "You've got to remember, it's okay to have a little backup once in a while."

Chase sighed. "I know, but I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, or worse."

"Hey, Darkwing has a sidekick and he's still okay." Amelia said.

That was when Chase remembered the meeting with Launchpad earlier. "Hey, did Launchpad seem familiar to you at all?" she asked.

"You mean, does he look like that Darkwing's sidekick?" Amelia asked. Chase nodded and the older adult smirked. "I'm willing to bet that Launchpad _is_ Darkwing's sidekick."

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"Just a guess." Amelia said, chuckling. "And the fact that he called… uh…" She trailed off, like something had just come to mind.

"He what?"

"Oh, never mind." Amelia said, giggling when she saw Chase look at her earnestly, only to groan when she didn't reveal anything.

Before Chase could say anything, her watch let off an alarm. Looking at it, Chase groaned. "Ammonia Pine and Steelbeak are at the Natural History Museum." She sighed and quietly walked into her and Skye's room. When she returned, she had her costume in hand.

As the younger adult changed, Amelia smiled. "I could go help you. Two villains will be tough." Chase, finishing getting her costume on and now only needing to put her mask and hat on, shook her head.

"You need to stay here with the kids." She said, tying on her mask and putting on her hat. She darted for the fire escape, pressing a button on her watch to call her motorcycle to her. The cycle parked itself at the bottom of the fire escape as Twilight started climbing down. She never saw the mischievous look that crossed her best friend's face as she left.

When she got to the museum, there was a slew of Eggman soldiers waiting for her. Not a big deal. Twilight quickly made short work of them, and then made her way into the museum, where she found Ammonia taking a ring out of its now broken case.

"Aw, look at this!" she exclaimed, shoving the ring into Steelbeak's face, who rolled his eyes and groaned. "You can use this to propose to me!"

Steelbeak growled. "Not gonna happen!" he exclaimed. "Don't you know what that is? It's the thing that'll get me into the big league of FOWL." He snatched the ring from her, only for it to light up and lightning bolts start crackling everywhere.

Twilight ran in just as he snatched it and groaned when she saw the lightning flashes. "Why do these museum artifacts have to be dangerous?" she muttered. "Why can't they just be fakes?" She sighed, took out her gun, and aimed for Steelbeak.

As she shot her grappling hook, a lightning bolt shot out and struck the hook, sending an electrical shock down the cable and shocking the heroine. She fell back, rubbing her head.

"That sucked." She coughed.

"Looks like you could use some help." Twilight looked around. That didn't sound like Darkwing. She looked around until her eyes landed on someone standing a few feet behind her. It looked like a woman. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit, purple gloves and boots, purple scarf and she had a purple helmet on her head. The visor was down, so Twilight couldn't see her face.

"I don't need any help." Twilight said, stumbling to her feet and glaring at the taller.

"Could've fooled me." She said.

"Who the heck are you anyways?" Twilight snapped.

"I am known as White Swallow." She answered. Twilight raised an eyebrow as the other continued. "And like it or not, I'm here to help."

"Whatever." Twilight said, looking back at Steelbeak and Ammonia. "How about we focus on them right now. You know, the guy currently shooting lightning all over the place."

White Swallow walked over to stand by Twilight. "Agreed. Do you know what that is?"

"The Ring of Firebolt, which, along with the rest of this exhibit, belonged to an ancient wizard and chemist of Bolteria." Twilight answered. "It was his greatest tool, and gave the wearer the ability to control lightning."

Swallow nodded. "Precisely. But eventually, the wearer becomes supercharged, like a magnet."

"How do you know that?" Twilight asked. Swallow held up a brochure about it from the museum archive booth. "Oh…"

"Ooh, so sorry to interrupt this gossip session, ladies." Steelbeak said, facing them with the ring now on his hand. "But I believe you weren't invited to this soiree." He laughed, calling the Eggmen in. "Boys, hurry up, we got company!"

"What do you want me to do, Steely?" Ammonia asked, obviously eager to help out.

Steelbeak sighed. "Oh, well…" He pretended to think about it. "It would please me very much if you were to clean up this mess."

Ammonia grinned evilly, maliciously twirling her mop in both her hands. "If I do, will you finally take me on that date you promised me?"

Steelbeak only screamed, "Just get them!"

"My pleasure." Ammonia growled, grinning and rushing at them, swinging her mop like a bat, yelling.

Twilight easily ducked out of the way. "Oh really? That's all you can say, Steely?" She grabbed the mop, looking up at Ammonia and then Steelbeak, grinning as she saw the rooster steaming with anger. "I just want to say that I think it's sweet that she's requesting to do all of your dirty work."

"Oh wash your mouth!" Ammonia snapped, tugging at her mop, which Twilight would not release. "And you stay outta this." Finally, she managed to pull the mop back, taking another swing at Twilight, who looked back and, seeing the Eggmen rushing her, pointed her grapple at the ceiling. She gave Ammonia a two-fingered salute as she retracted the cable, flying upwards as Ammonia's mop smacked into the Eggmen. This resulted in a large pile up of Eggmen on top of Ammonia.

Steelbeak groaned. "Why am I always stuck with the idiots?"

"Sometimes, it's just the company you keep." Steelbeak turned and saw White Swallow behind him, a benign smile on her face.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he asked, not impressed. He clenched his fist and attempted to throw a lightning bolt at her. "That's funny, cause I don't find it very shocking."

"Look out!" Twilight shouted, sighing when the bolt missed Swallow by a small inch as it reflected off a glass pane and kept ricocheting, hitting everything in it's path until it struck one of the sprinklers, triggering not only the sprinklers themselves, but the silent alarm as well.

"Not the sprinklers!" Steelbeak shouted as his head feathers fell over his face is a wet mess. "I just had this suit pressed…" Ammonia slapped him. "Hey, ouch!"

"Cool it, Steelzy." She said, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Is that all you're crying about? I can dry you out in two seconds! Meanwhile, come on! That alarm will call the cops!" She grabbed him and attempted to make a getaway.

"Hey! Get back here!" Twilight shouted, dropping down from the ceiling over the unconscious Eggmen, as she saw White Swallow coming over with a grim look on her face. "Why did you get close to him!? You could've gotten hurt!"

"I thought maybe I could grab the ring." She answered. "But he already had it on."

"You see, this is why I usually work alone." She said quietly before her eyes snapped up as she remembered the bad guys were getting away. "Oh, feathers! They're getting away!"

White Swallow quickly tied up the Eggmen. "I admit it, I made a mistake. But these guys aren't going anywhere. Why don't we take… Twilight?"

Hearing the broken pane in the other room, Swallow ran into the room just in time to see Twilight's cape whipping over Ammonia's escape route out of one of the museum windows, shouting, "Hey, stop! That ring is dangerous!"

That was the moment that Darkwing chose to make his appearance. "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am– "He appeared in a puff of purple smoke, only for Ammonia to knock him out of the way, plowing right over him.

"Outta the way, Doormat Duck!" she exclaimed.

Picking him up, Launchpad flapped him out like a blanket until Darkwing returned to his solid shape, shaking his head wildly. "Now that was rude." Darkwing said. Seeing them take off, Darkwing said, "There they go, Launchpad! But wait… Twilight?" Turning around, he saw Twilight running up. "What's going on here?"

"I had them at the museum, everything under control…" She tried to explain, before Darkwing cut her off.

"That isn't what it looked like. What happened?" he asked.

"I got a sidekick." She said as they heard someone calling out for Twilight behind her.

"Really?" Darkwing said, remembering his first moments with Launchpad, to which he only looked back to see a stunned look on Launchpad's face as White Swallow came running up towards them with a sheepish look as Twilight sighed.

"Guys, meet White Swallow." Twilight said as White Swallow took her helmet off to reveal eyes that were covered by a silver mask.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write! Any ideas on the identity of White Swallow?**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
